


Domestic Bliss

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Caradoc has had a long day, but at least he has Benjy.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> So my dear friend to whom I am gifting this fic got me into Canjy! This was beta'd by @purplechimera and @mischiefpuff, and I love them dearly for it!

Caradoc had about the longest day at work in his life. Time had moved so slowly, he damn near wept in relief when the clock read 5:24 P.M. With more resolve, he finally finished the memo he was writing, sent it off to his boss, and sat back with a deep breath. Rubbing his hands over his face, he stood up. His cubicle was average sized, but he had always been large. He was a head taller than the cubicles, so it was obvious whenever he was leaving or coming or stretching.

“Heading out?” his coworker Amelia called over.

“Yeah, I just finished the last thing for the day.”

“I finished my last form, too. Have a good night!”

“Same to you,” he shut off his computer, collected his messenger bag and jacket, and strode down the office to the elevator.

All he could really think about was getting home to his boyfriend, Benjy. The tanned skin and bright blue eyes pop into his mind, along with the continual joking grin. His jock boyfriend, who insisted on shouting at the telly when the footballers made a mistake. Benjy, who coached little kids at the school on the side. Benjy, who was also just as happy working in the bookshop, quietly sliding stories into view and chatting about his favorite authors over a beer and fish and chips.

He was smiling by the time he stepped on the tube. Riding the mood, he sent Benjy a text:  _ Heading home atm xxx _

Quickly, Benjy responded:  _ Great! Can’t wait to see you xxx _

Caradoc couldn’t believe how fast his tube ride went by, considering his long day staring at a computer and responding to emails regarding whatever marketing research the firm had decided was completely essential. He was glad for that, though, because just up some stairs was Benjy.

When he got to their apartment, he smelled something amazing.  _ Benjy is cooking _ , he thought with some surprise. Though he was really good at it, Benjy rarely took the time. They had a lot of take away, a lot of Caradoc’s quick fixes, and a  _ lot _ of what Caradoc referred to as “Kitchen Sink Sandwiches” and Benjy called “Resourceful Lunches”. He chuckled as he opened the door, and stepped into the smell of something meat browning.

“Hey, love,” he called out and hung up his jacket. The messenger bag was set down by the door, and he stepped into the kitchen to finally see his Benjy.

The wavy blond hair was towards him, the slim body turned towards the stove while he stirred something in a pan. Benjy turned towards him with the grin Caradoc loved so much, the blue eyes lit with a happiness Caradoc hoped would never go away.

“How was work?”

“Awful. Yours?”

“It was okay--got fairly busy around lunchtime for some reason, then it seemed no one on earth wanted to be in a bookstore at all. Good to be home?”

Caradoc hugged Benjy from behind.

“Being home with you is the best thing in the world.”

“Work made you sappy, Cad.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
